


U-Hauling

by tryceratops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy makes some observations about Jane's relationship with Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U-Hauling

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece of semi-crack, cooked up over a few late nights.

“You know, my people have a term for relationships like yours.” Darcy commented to Jane one evening during a commercial break for their favourite TV show.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Thor. My people have a term for relationships like yours.”

“And who are your people?”

“The gays.” Darcy grinned. “Well, okay, it’s actually a lesbian term, but close enough.”

“And what is our relationship like?”

“It’s a total u-haul.”

“A what?”

“A u-haul.

“What’s that?”

“Well, it started off as a term meaning couples who moved in together like right after meeting, but now it really just means any relationship that gets really intense really quickly. People talk about it like it’s some sort of uniquely lesbian phenomenon but seriously, you knew Thor for like, what, two days in New Mexico and then you couldn’t get over him for the next two years. And then he came back and it was all makeouts and loud sex and moving in together. Total. U-haul.”

“U-haul.”

Darcy nodded. “U-haul. You u-hauled the fuck out of Thor.”

“I’ve never heard the term before.”

“That’s because you’re straight. And old.”

Jane just rolled her eyes at Darcy and turned up the volume on the TV, just in time for the yelling enthusiastically part of an infomercial. Darcy reached over to try and grab the remote from her. “Hey, I’m talking here.”

“I u-hauled with Thor, so what?”  She yanked the remote away from Darcy, but turned the volume down anyways.

“So it’s totally not fair that the straight girl gets to u-haul with a god and I’m stuck here single and alone.”

“Darcy…” Jane sighed, clearly a bit annoyed.

Their show started again, but Darcy wasn’t stopping.

“And like, not just any u-haul but the fastest u-haul in the history of u-hauling, which, granted, isn’t very long if you just go from the history of the word itself, but regardless, Darcy needs some action.”

“Darcy needs to not refer to herself in the third person.”

“Darcy will do whatever the fuck she wants until she gets laid.”

Jane rolled her eyes and turned the volume up higher. Darcy tried to grab the remote again, but once again failed.

“Darcy, come on, I’m trying to watch.”

“Jane, come on, tell me your secret.”

“My secret to what?”

“To landing a hot god like that.” She snapped her fingers.

“My secret was driving around the backwaters of New Mexico chasing storms.”

“Maybe you should get him to invite his lady friend along more often.”

“You want me to set you up with Sif?”

Darcy shrugged. “Why not? She’s pretty badass.”

Jane sighed. “If I say I’ll see what I can do, will you let me go back to watching TV?”

“Fine.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good girl.” She grinned at Jane. “But seriously, can you and Thor try to keep the sex noise down a bit? It drives a girl crazy.”


End file.
